Dancing Quill
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Il y a l'automne. Il y a la journée passée à travailler à la bibliothèque. Il y a les ASPIC. Et puis il y a Lily et James.


**Dancing Quill**

L'automne, cette année, était superbe. Du moins l'était-il depuis les quelques jours qu'il avait commencé. Les arbres se paraient des couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire aux habitants de cette maison, qui s'en vantaient à n'en plus finir, disant que la saison n'aurait pu trouver de meilleures couleurs pour célébrer son arrivée. On entendait surtout Sirius Black, mais c'était devenu si habituel d'entendre le garçon se vanter de tout ce qui pouvait être à son avantage que plus personne ne s'en préoccupait réellement.

Les couleurs chatoyantes enflammaient le parc, et le soleil couchant, chaque soir, illuminait la scène d'une nouvelle dimension magique, plus majestueuse que celle qu'on pouvait observer au cours de la journée, si cela était possible.

Et ça l'était.

Malheureusement, peu étaient les élèves qui avaient réellement la possibilité de profiter de ce spectacle. De toute évidence, automne, malgré toute la bonne humeur qu'il dispensait, n'empêchait pas les professeurs de leur rappeler, douloureusement, sans aucune once de pitié, que les examens revenaient eux aussi, inlassablement, avec autant d'assurance que revenaient les saisons. Les désagréments en plus. Alors, pour tous ceux dont les examens décisifs approchaient à grand pas, l'automne était déjà une période que l'on se devait de passer dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'astuces pour préparer une potion correctement et, surtout, pour l'agrémenter d'une petite touche qui ferait la différence lors de la note finale. C'était le moment où les élèves de Poudlard se rappelaient douloureusement qu'une nouvelle étape était franchie. Pour les élèves de septième année, c'était surtout le moment de se souvenir que, dans quelques mois, l'école serait terminée, et qu'on les lancerait dans la fosse aux lions. Dans les fosses aux lions. Celle du monde impitoyable du travail, où pistons et pot-de-vin semblaient être de mises depuis quelques années. Et celle du monde impitoyable, tout simplement, où la guerre menaçait chacun.

Mais ça, James Potter devait bien le reconnaître, il s'en moquait depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'était échappé de sa table de révisions lorsque la situation s'était révélée bien trop tendue. Remus était prêt à assassiner Sirius si celui-ci faisait encore une seule réflexion sur la simplicité des cours de Métamorphose, Peter était au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait oublié de commencer son devoir de Botanique qui était à rendre pour le lendemain matin en première heure, et Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise d'une façon tellement décontractée que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que madame Pince ne surgisse de derrière un rayon pour l'exclure de la bibliothèque à grand renfort de cris et de livres frappeurs. Entre nous, c'était exactement ce que recherchait Sirius.

Il était parti à la recherche d'un livre de Potions. Ce n'était certainement pas la matière qu'il maîtrisait le mieux et, il devait bien l'avouer, si la situation avait été autre, il n'aurait certainement pas continué ce cours. Malheureusement, la situation étant ce qu'elle était – guerre, trahisons, j'en passe et des meilleures – il avait finalement préféré tenter de suivre cette matière. Heureusement pour lui, Slughorn avait _presque_ un faible pour lui et, surtout, Remus avait fait comme lui. Deux appuis de taille, lorsque les subtilités de la matière vous échappaient aussi sûrement que vous échappe l'eau qu'on tente de retenir entre ses doigts.

Remus, comme toujours, avait été un soutien sans faille pour James qui avait, des heures durant, tenté de comprendre ce que signifiaient les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient de son chaudron, mettant le double, parfois le triple, du temps dont les autres avaient besoin pour comprendre que sa potion était réussie ou ratée. Et autour de lui, tous s'en sortaient sans problème. Parfois, il avait l'impression de s'être jeté tête la première contre un mur en brique qui ne serait pas celui menant à la voie 9 ¾.

Un peu comme avec Lily Evans, en fait.

En cinquième année, il avait tenté de se faire remarquer par tous les moyens. Il avait échoué lamentablement, jusqu'à ce fameux jour, qui revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées lorsqu'il songeait à la jeune femme. Douloureux souvenir. Malheureusement, on a beau dire que le passé est derrière soi, certaines paroles sont bien plus blessantes que d'autres.

En sixième année, il s'était tu, avait fait profil bas, pour finalement réussir à lui parler presque normalement en fin d'année. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils avaient entamé une discussion quelconque, elle s'était tarie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, l'un comme l'autre semblant se rappeler, avec une gêne évidente, de ce qui s'était dit une fin d'après-midi d'été, après leurs BUSE.

Et en septième année… eh bien, ils y étaient. Ils avaient laissé passer l'automne. Se parlaient normalement. Avaient même ri ensemble. Et l'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais prolongé la discussion, comme se disant qu'aller plus loin serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Trop peur de rouvrir de vieilles blessures, trop peur de se souvenir pourquoi ils avaient cessé de se parler. Trop peur de se rappeler que ces quelques mots de travers avaient chamboulé l'équilibre de chacune de leur vie…

Parce que, c'était certain, plus rien n'avait été pareil après cela. Ni les regards lancés, ni les paroles échangées, ni les gestes émis n'avaient plus jamais eu la même dimension. Mêmes les rougissements, ou balbutiements de l'un lorsqu'il était surpris par l'autre n'avaient jamais retrouvé la saveur d'antan. C'est pour cela que James, lorsqu'en cherchant son livre de Potions, avait découvert que Lily Evans était seule à une table, travaillant comme tous les autres élèves – si l'on excluait Sirius, mais Sirius était à part – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques instants. Qui s'étaient transformés en minutes, évidemment.

Il avait cru qu'elle était en train de travailler. Une plume à la main, un parchemin devant elle, taché d'encre, et les quelques livres ouverts sur la table étaient l'association parfaite pour le tableau de l'élève studieuse. Pourtant, rapidement, il avait remarqué que la plume de Lily n'était certainement pas imprégnée d'encre, et ce depuis un moment déjà. Non, sa plume était rêveuse. Un peu comme la rousse qui la tenait, d'ailleurs. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sa plume dansait devant ses yeux, traçant des signes connus d'elle seule.

Il aurait pu tout donner pour connaître les pensées qui détendaient les traits de Lily, qui, ces derniers jours, avait semblé tendu, comme la majeure partie des Nés-Moldus de Poudlard. Chacun se demandait s'il serait le suivant à être attaqué par surprise dans les couloirs, chacun se demandait s'il pourrait compter sur ses amis actuels une fois que Poudlard serait derrière eux.

Pourtant, ces préoccupations semblaient bien loin de Lily, pour une fois. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre, qu'elle avait choisie pour compagne, regardant la lumière s'estomper peu à peu. Le soleil se couchait bien avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme, et certains élèves avaient le privilège de voir le soleil se lever et se coucher sans avoir bougé de leur place, ou presque, de la journée.

Un éclat de soleil s'accrocha à la chevelure rousse, comme saluant cette amie, cette sœur de teinte, les faisant briller et flamboyer plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le sourire de Lily s'élargit légèrement, toujours aussi doux, et elle leva sa plume, blanche mais légèrement teintée de bleue, la faisant danser dans ce rayon de soleil qui s'était invité à sa table. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, les joues de Lily se teintèrent elles aussi de rouge, avant de reprendre leur teinte pâle qu'il adorait tant, ne dissimulant plus les taches de rousseur qui la caractérisaient. Elle reprit le ballet de sa plume, comme dans son propre monde, semblant oublier que la bibliothèque était un lieu de travail plutôt qu'un lieu de création artistique. Puis, soupirant, elle tourna la page d'un de ses livres, sur le point, certainement, de reprendre le travail.

Elle sembla rapidement abandonner l'idée, toutefois, et au grand bonheur de James, elle repartit dans les limbes de ses pensées heureuses, laissant le sourire doux reprendre ses droits sur ses lèvres. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, ses yeux se fermant presque entièrement, comme pour cacher la misère du monde grâce à ses paupières closes, permettant à une jolie vie de se dessiner sous celles-ci. Et le ballet reprenait, sans fin.

Pour finalement se terminer, brutalement. Lily fronça les sourcils, en même temps que James, qui ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'attitude, et qui ne pouvait certainement pas aller lui demander.

Si seulement il s'approchait d'elle, il savait exactement ce qui se produirait. Ils se comporteraient différemment, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, incapables d'avoir le comportement que leurs amis appréciaient. Lui serait gêné, désireux de lui demander si elle était disponible le week-end prochain. Et elle, il n'en doutait pas, serait gênée parce que désireuse de s'échapper de sa compagnie…

Les joues de Lily rosirent une fois de plus, et il s'en étonna, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait provoquer cette réaction. Elle secoua la tête, différentes mèches s'emmêlant aux rayons du soleil, leur donnant une couleur encore plus spectaculaire que celle que James observait pourtant régulièrement, à quelques tables en retrait d'elle dans la plupart des cours qu'ils suivaient ensemble. Un moment captivé par le feu qui paraissait embraser sa chevelure, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la main qu'elle venait de poser sur sa joue, rêveuse, se rappelant d'un contact que, James était pourtant certain, elle n'aurait pas dû se souvenir. Ses doigts tracèrent une fine ligne sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne se mette à secouer la tête, furieuse contre elle-même. Sa main fut rapidement remplacée par sa plume, et elle finit par poser son menton sur son autre main, laissant la rêverie s'estomper peu à peu.

Cela s'était produit cinq jours plus tôt, et c'était une stupidité que James s'était juré de ne plus jamais commettre. Ils étaient partis marauder, comme toujours, et, en revenant, ils avaient croisé Grace, une Gryffondor de leur année, qui montait se coucher. Sirius s'était étonné de la voir traîner aussi tardivement seule dans la Salle Commune. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle discutait avec Lily, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, jusqu'au moment où elle avait réalisé que la Préfète-en-Chef s'était endormie, certainement pour expliquer à Grace le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. « Elle est trop sur les nerfs, actuellement. Je préfère qu'elle dorme ici une nuit entière, plutôt que d'être celle qui interrompra cette nuit. » Et elle s'était échappée par l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Et, évidemment, James n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'aller voir ce visage qu'il chérissait tant, pour l'observer détendu. Il avait vu cette mèche de cheveux qui faisait plisser le nez de Lily, et il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait tendu la main, l'avait déplacée, avait frôlé par inadvertance la joue de la jeune femme. Fin de l'histoire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Il se retint de soupirer, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de chercher réellement ce livre avant de retourner à sa place. Ce n'était certainement pas en ayant Lily Evans dans son champ de vision qu'il pourrait travailler. Il ne réussissait jamais à se concentrer lorsqu'elle était là, avec ses petits yeux verts pétillants qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir se départir de leur bonne humeur, et ses taches de rousseur qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé d'embrasser. Oh, non, travailler en ayant l'opportunité d'observer Lily Evans était tout bonnement impossible. Mais il pouvait bien encore la regarder quelques instants, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait le loisir de le faire avec autant de calme. Et puis, il n'était jamais repu de son image.

Mais, comme il fallait toujours un élément perturbateur, et que Sirius était passé maître dans l'art d'être celui-ci, il fallait évidemment que ce moment soit gâché.

- Eh, Evans ! murmura la voix du meilleur ami de James.

Quoi que le statut de meilleur ami était légèrement menacé, à l'heure actuelle. Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire depuis l'étagère dont il venait de sortir, attirant l'attention sur lui, Lily se retournant légèrement pour savoir à qui Sirius Black adressait ce sourire. James eut le temps de voir ses yeux s'imprégner de surprise avant de se retourner brutalement, feignant être – enfin ! – à la recherche d'un livre.

Il entendit une chaise se tirer, devinant sans peine que Sirius prenait ses aises à la table de Lily, n'ayant pas encore réussi à être exclu, madame Pince étant certainement dans un très bon jour. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, ils chuchotaient. Mais auraient-ils parlé plus fort que les pensées se bousculant dans le cerveau de James auraient été bien trop bruyantes pour lui permettre de distinguer ne serait-ce que le son employé. Là-haut, dans son cerveau, c'était plus bruyant qu'une armée de centaures au galop.

Une chaise se tirant réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, et son envie de maudire Sirius était encore plus grande à présent qu'il l'avait vendu à Lily. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de tapisserie de laquelle je pourrais brûler son nom, moi aussi ? »

Des pas légers s'approchaient de lui, avant de s'arrêter à son niveau.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que vient de me dire ton meilleur ami, chuchota Lily, tentant de dissimuler un petit rire nerveux.

Surpris, parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que les pas appartiennent à une autre personne plutôt qu'à Lily venant lui parler, il se retourna lentement, en secouant la tête. Par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, il pouvait voir Sirius, toujours assis à la table de la jeune femme, alors que James pensait qu'il était celui à être parti, qui semblait extrêmement fier de lui. Les mains de James auraient volontiers enserré son cou.

- Il m'a dit que j'avais un admirateur secret qui m'observait entre deux étagères.

- Rappelle-moi de le noyer dans le lac, grommela James entre ses dents.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Lily, en même temps qu'elle rougissait.

- Je lui ai fait la remarque que depuis le temps, tu n'étais pas vraiment discret, grimaça-t-elle.

Il grimaça à son tour, se rappelant de ce jour, en sixième année, où une élève de Poufsouffle avait laissé échapper d'un ton plus élevé qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité que James Potter était _encore_ en train de parler de Lily Evans dans la salle de travail.

- Ce à quoi il a répliqué – et laisse-moi te dire que son répondant est agaçant – que de mon côté, je ferais mieux d'être un peu moins discrète.

Entièrement d'accord concernant la réflexion sur Sirius, James se laissa emporter par l'élan, avant de s'arrêter en plein mouvement. Il se tourna vers Lily. Qui rougissait. Et qui était gênée en sa présence. Et pas de cette gêne qui voulait nous faire fuir au loin. Non, simplement gênée parce qu'on n'était pas sûr de ce qu'on allait dire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et un simple « oh » s'en échappa.

- Comme tu dis, murmura Lily. Et après cela, il m'a plus ou moins… incitée à venir ici. Ce que j'aurais fait depuis un moment si je t'avais vu, avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus. Parce que, de toute évidence, tu as du mal à chercher le livre que tu souhaites, tenta-t-elle en guise d'explications.

James haussa un sourcil, tandis que les joues de Lily semblaient avoir pris la décision de ne jamais plus retrouver une couleur autre que le cramoisi.

Sirius, derrière eux, semblait extrêmement fier de ce qu'il avait orchestré et, à présent, se demandait comment il pourrait _enfin_ se faire exclure de cette bibliothèque où il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver, mais dont il n'avait pas envie de sortir de son plein gré. Les regards assassins de James ne l'effrayaient pas assez pour qu'il estime que ce soit une raison suffisante de fuir.

James soupira, et reporta son attention vers Lily, qui jouait avec le bas de son pull, tout en feignant s'intéresser aux livres sur les étagères. Mais étant donné que ses yeux étaient posés sur le livre des Potions pour Débutants, il doutait qu'elle soit réellement en train de le regarder.

- Est-ce que…, commença-t-il, en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Mais, apparemment, le courage pouvait parfois être comme de l'eau. À vous glisser entre les doigts, sournoisement, surtout lorsque vous sentez au plus profond de vous que c'est certainement votre dernière chance.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver un livre de potions pour préparer les ASPIC ?

Il se gifla intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi c'était cette question aussi stupide qui lui était d'abord venue à l'esprit, tandis que le visage de Lily se décomposait légèrement devant lui.

- Oui. Tiens, celui-là peut être pas mal, fit-elle en désignant un livre avancé.

- Merci. Et est-ce que… tu as prévu quelque chose pour le week-end prochain ?

- À part Pré-au-Lard ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Il soupira intérieurement, se doutant que ce n'était facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

- Est-ce que tu as prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un ?

- Comme la plupart des autres élèves, James, dit doucement Lily, se moquant de la question qu'il n'osait lui poser directement, les joues légèrement roses encore. Ceci dit, si ta véritable question c'est, est-ce que j'accepterais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi, alors la réponse, c'est oui.

Elle sourit timidement, James lui répondant plus franchement. Elle allait s'éloigner, lorsqu'il la rappela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais, avec ta plume, tout à l'heure ?

Elle sourit, presque mystérieusement.

- On en parlera à Pré-au-Lard, lui promit-elle.

* * *

_**Le coin de l'auteur :**_

_De toute évidence, mon post du mercredi me manquait cruellement !_

_Lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS, je devais bosser mon mémoire, hein. Mais, apparemment, Aznavour n'a pas pour vocation de m'inspirer pour mon mémoire, seulement pour des écrits. J'ai dû changer de chanteur de travail, pour le coup, sinon, j'allais jamais m'y mettre._

_Bref, un OS en chanson, le titre n'étant qu'un bête détournement d'une chanson du groupe ABBA. Le son me plaisait bien, j'avais cette idée de plume en tête. En y repensant, je me demande si on peut vraiment donner un sens à ce titre, ah ah. Bref. J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas, eh bien… tant mieux, pari réussi. Avec le « recul », j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui n'est pas de mon style. Pourtant, ça sort bien de mon imagination. Enfin…_

_À très vite j'espère pour d'autres écrits !_


End file.
